inazumachallengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuya Hayashi
''' Katsuya Hayashi '''was a former delinquent. After his transfer to Raimon, he became part of the Raimon soccer team. He spends most of his time alone and has an overall small presence, which he obviously uses to his advantage. His sharp tongue and cold demeanor tend to irritate others, explaining his lack of ability to befriend them. He speaks in a rather condescending tone, despite not always intentionally. Additionally, complimenting others is something he finds embarrassingly difficult. It is later revealed that Katsuya has a sadistic side of him. He seems to enjoy badmouthing others and give them a hard time when they're trying to befriend him.Surprisingly, Katsuya has a caring side towards friends that has earned his respect. Background At a young age, Katsuya was exposed to the pressure of his parent's expectations. He was slower than anyone at everything he did. Mainly due to that trait was he constantly compared to his relatives, often used as a bad example for their kids. Katsuya's parents would lash out at him for being 'lazy' to which Katsuya had eventually developed some sort of hatred towards them. One day, Katsuya was sent to his uncle without a proper explanation. His uncle was very strict, telling him to not trust anymore but himself. His uncle's trust issue apparently stemmed from an incident at the field. Although it pained him to be reminded of his past, his uncle couldn't seem to let go of his love for soccer. Katsuya prioritized studying above socializing, explaining his lack of friends. He eventually took a liking to soccer, under the influence of his uncle, and would occasionally play soccer by himself. Watching matches from afar taught him the rules. Eventually, through his uncle as well. Aside from being one of the top students in his class, Katsuya would very often pick fights with whoever manages to irritate him. He would always return home with an injury, followed by suspension and a lecture from his uncle. This carried on for weeks, eventually leading to his expulsion. After his expulsion, Katsuya was transferred Raimon. Due to unknown circumstances, Katsuya behaved more subtle, limiting his urge to pick fights. He stumbled upon Raimon's soccer team which piqued his interests. The soccer team's enthusiasm and strong will inspired him to polish his own skills. With a lot of convincing, he eventually propped himself to join. Appearance Katsuya has dark messy and spiky hair. He has pale skin and gray eyes. He carries his headphones everywhere he goes, refusing to take them off. When he wears Raimon High School's uniform he usually has his buttons open. His casual wear consists of a red hoodie, jeans and a pair of black, white, and red sneakers. He also carries a fake katana with him; strangely wrapped in bandages. Plot Season 1 Katsuya watched Raimon Eleven from afar. He observed them for days. He convinced himself to join the team after the match with Teikoku. It didn't go well for him at first, considering his cold attitude towards his teammates. As times passed by, Katsuya became more accustomed to the teamwork, despite the lack of conversations outside the matches. He would comment on every little thing whenever he saw fit, speaking only of his teammate's lack of skill. His intention being expecting improvement from the last. As he became stronger, along with the others, Katsuya had learned to master a few of his special skills. The skills, however, still had room for improvement. Season 2 Season 3 Plot (GO) It is later revealed that Katsuya had travelled to many different countries in order to teach kids soccer. Whenever he returns to Japan, he would drop by at Raimon Soccer Club to see how it's doing. He would also search for his friends and revisit the places where Raimon Eleven had passed through to reminisce about the past. Katsuya still plays soccer whenever he gets the chance to, dropping by several unofficial soccer matches uninvited. Although he is still the same lousy brat as he was back then, Katsuya has learned to open up to others and is very supportive of Raimon's Soccer Team. Hissatsu Individual- *OF Hurricane Speed (ハリケーンスピード ) *OF Cyclone Spin (サイクロンスピン) *SH Breeze Strike (ブリーズストライク) *DF Wind Burst (風のバースト) *SH Flying Kick (フライングキック) Combo''-'' *'''None Gallery :''Main Article: Katsuya Hayashi/Image_Gallery '' Trivia *Katsuya is a fast runner combined with his lack of presence. He can just disappear and appear all of a sudden, manipulating misdirection. *He's afraid of clingy girls, avoiding them at all cost. It was caused by an incident with his crush when he was younger. *He has a shelf consisting mostly of magazines about soccer. *He's Rosu's self-proclaimed rival. For many reasons, Katsuya has a strong dislike towards Rosu. Aside from their constant bickering, they actually get along well. Category:Characters